Medusa Eyes
by 4fireking
Summary: A half-demon decided to become a monk. On his travels he meets Sesshomaru. And soon he meets his mother. Then he meets Koga, Kaeda, Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and finally Miroko.


**This is the first volume of my Inuyasha fanfiction. It might not be that good because I never quite understood Inuyasha. But I do understand OC's. This is why I'm going to write this story. You won't feel sorry for my character but okay. **

* * *

I am a monk about to perform an exorcism. My name is Aito Gou. When I was five years old I was friend with a strange boy named Miroko. Some of the girls called him vulgar. He had a fetish of rubbing girls butts. I don't have that kind of fetish. I spent my whole life studying to become a monk.

I was equipped with all the neccesry tools to being a monk. The first tool is sutras. Sutras can blow the face off any demon they come into contact with, perfect for demons who're immune to swords or maces. My second tool is my staff. It is strong enough to block the steel of a sword. A monk always wears light clothes in case he needs to run away. My most powerful tool is my spiritual powers. Mine isn't the same as a normal monks.

" I'm glad you came," the emperor of this village said. " The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with her. Even the best medicines won't help her."

" You were right to go to a doctor before contacting me," I said. " Doctors are brilliant with medicine and surgery, but a demon doesn't show any signs it's taken control of someone. If you want my help then you'll have to do everything I ask no matter how unorthodox they might seem."

The first procedure when performing an exorcism is clearning the room. A demon can take control of another human-being. It would be a normal monks job to clear everyone from the room, but I kept the king by my side. The next step was to make a seal from the sutras in my robes. The daughter was a brunette wearing a white dress.

" She's not getting any better," the king said. " I thought you were going to make her better."

" And she will. But her being better relies on your help. "

" What help?" he said.

" Your hand," I said.

" My hand?"

" Yes. Your hand has the same blood as your daughter. But your blood is much stronger than here's. If you can show your blood to that demon it will scare the demon away."

It took more convincing than this, but I was able to guide his hand into my willing fingers. The pulled another sutra from my robes, this one with edges sharp as razors. It was used in tribalism. I cut my own hand. Blood trickled from my hand. I clutched the king's arm and squeezed his hand.

The last exorcism I gave ended up with the child never waking up. She just froze up at first and stopped breathing. And it was over. This power I have...it was something I was born with. Not just me, but every child born in the same year as me had it. It was like a sickness, The kids bleeded through their eyes, their skins turned purple, and their eyes even turned green. My blood dripped from my hand; a snakelike slither to the seal. When my blood touched the center of the seal it glowed red.

The whole room glowed red. The king clenched his sweaty hand over mine, quivering in fear. A ghostly black hand protruded from the little girls chest. It looked normal at first, but it turned into a furry claw. It scratched the air. Then its full body came out. Three eerie yellow eyes glowed in this red light and snarled at me. It knew who I was.

" **Traitor**," it spoke.

The beast lunged towards me, fangs dripping with drool and claws sharp as knives. The king cowered behind me. The beast called me a traitor, because I am a _traitor_. I-am-a-traitor-to-my-own-kind. I was half-human, but I was more than human blood. I am demon blood as well. My eyes were my weapons. I stared at the demon in the eyes and he turned into a wooden statue and smashed into a debris.

I would say my work was down. The demon was gone. I was soon to be gone. But before I left I walked up to the girl and kissed her left cheek.

" My daughter...is she okay?" The king asked.

" Your daughter will be fine. There's no more demon nesting inside her. As a monk I cannot accept payment. Just remember that there is no conspiracy a demon could be lurking inside anyone. Keep priests at your side at all times."

Before I left I watched the king confront his girl who was waking up now. She smiled and blushed and rubbed her head.

" Daddy, I dreamed about a pretty boy. He saved my life."


End file.
